Returning to Hill Valley
As the gang heads to a new time zone, Angela and Reia have a little chat. Angela: Hey, Reia. May I have a word with you? Reia: Sure. What is it, Angela? Angela: Is there any more skills you want to teach her? Reia: Well, I'm not certain of that. She's a fast learner. I'm just not too sure if this exam will be enough to stop Zemo.. Angela: You worry too much. I'm sure she will be fine. I know it. Reia: Yeah... I hope so, too.. - When Reia got out of the bridge, Kiva was waiting for her. Kiva: Hey, master. Reia: Hello, Kiva. Kiva: I got a feeling the future is going to be great. Reia: Maybe.. Kiva: Maybe we should continue our training until we get there. Reia: Of course, you're right. 'Thunder' or 'Blind Strike'.. Which would you prefer to learn for this lesson? Kiva: I'll take 'Thunder'. Reia: All right. - Both Reia and Kiva took their places, inside the meditation chamber, and transport back into the mountains. Reia: I have acquired the lightning bending martial art after Azula strike me long ago. For you, your training intensifies from this moment on. To learn a lightning spell from your Keyblade, you will have to block three attacks I will send to you. Kiva: No problem, master. Reia: Here's a hint - Let your Keyblade be your only defense, don't move out of the way when it is about to hit you. Ready? Kiva: Ready. (Let my Keyblade..be my only defense...) - Reia gather her strength and used her lightning bending skills to strike Kiva's Keyblade. After two quick and one long attacks, Kiva stood back up and sees Reia with a broken tree branch. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: A big impact, I know. To test your new spell, this broken tree branch will be your target to hit. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: Like your healing spell, 'Thunder' requires magic to cast it. Kiva: I understand. Reia: It's also a good opportunity to hit the target in motion. Let's see what you got. Kiva: Alright. Throw! - Reia throws the branch high up into the air and Kiva used her magic to use the new spell. Kiva: Thunder! - Suddenly, a bolt of lightning appeared and split the branch into two, as it falls down. Kiva: Sweet! Reia: Well done. You have now acquired two spells. Kiva: Totally. Reia: From my understanding, this lesson feels a bit shorter than before, though it is tough to master a spell like that. Kiva: I know. Reia: I'm confident that you will master this spell and have more experience for the next lesson. Kiva: I will, master. - The two transported back to the meditation chamber and opened their eyes. As they walk back to the bridge, Kiva has a personal question to ask Reia. Kiva: Do you think me and Terra will have a great future together? Reia: No one knows the answer to this but you and Terra alone. Rely too much on one another and the results are dangerous to give it back. But honestly...yeah. The two of you are perfect for each other. Kiva: Thanks, master. - Both Reia and Kiva entered the bridge and sees Ratchet, Tapion and Quorra going through a few changes Dr. Brown has mentioned. Ratchet: From this small change, it looks like--- Oh! Reia, I was about to call you. Reia: That's okay, captain. We finished our lesson early. Is there any changes in 2015? Ratchet: Except for Marty's kid getting into trouble, no. Kiva: The future is the same, but the technology is different. Reia: Oh... That's right. Around that time, hoverboards are invented and other things happened as well. Kiva: Yep, like TV's sports watch, phones and sneakers. Reia: I suppose the clothing is different as well. Ratchet: Wow... A whole lot of events... Tapion: True, but we cannot make one mistake once we get there. Kiva: don't touch anything, don't look and talk to our future self's and of course we need to make sure no one steals the delorean Category:Scenes